


The absentee

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Sam, F/M, FBI!Sam, Fluff, all over adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: Try as he might, Sam couldn’t make it to the Parent’s day at your daughter’s school.
Relationships: FBI!Sam/ Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The absentee

You heard the main door click open and quietly shut down, but you didn’t get up from your comfortable position on the sofa. You could hear the tell tale signs of a gun being pulled out, the safety turned on and the holster being hung up. The rhythm of the footsteps that followed as the shoes tapped against the hardwood floor, only made you settle in deeper.

Cold fingers trailed along the side of your face and you couldn’t help but smile. Sam sank down on floor next to your head, his lips following the trail of his fingers till they reached your ear.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t come today,” he breathed. “I wanted to, trust me, but I got called in for an emergency bust.”

You got up slowly and faced your husband, looking him straight in his beautiful hazel eyes. “I know, Sam. I know you wanted to come.”

He sighed, looking down at his hands as they found yours, gathering them in your lap. “Is El angry with me?”

You tucked your finger under his chin and made him look up. “I don't think so. She was real quiet, but then I dialed her uncle before I put her to bed. You know Dean can always get her to cheer up.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, but he didn’t sound convinced, not that you could blame him.

The Parent’s day meet. It was all El had talked about for weeks. She didn’t know too much about what her dad did, because at the age of six, she was still too young to know the exact nature of Sam’s work but you distinctly remembered the day from two years ago when she had asked you.

_“Hey mom?” She asked as she sat on the sofa, clutching her favorite teddy bear._

_“Yes baby?”_

_“Why does dad not stay with us?” Ellie asked._

_You laughed, confused. “Of course he stays with us.”_

_“I mean in the day,” she muttered, tugging at the lint on the bears body._

_“Oh,” you said, realizing what she meant. “Your dad works for the FBI, just like you and me work at home.”_

_“Does he make cupcakes, too?” She asked eagerly, making you laugh._

_“No Eli, your dad catches the bad guys and helps people,” you told her._

_“So he’s a hero? Like Batman?”_

_“Yeah, like batman.” Of course Ellie knew about Batman, because her uncle Dean bought all sort of Batman soft toys for her._

_She was quiet for a minute. “Does he have a superpower?”_

_You pulled her closer to you and dragged your knuckles along the sides of her stomach, making her squeal with laughter. “Of course he has a superpower. He loves you so so much. That’s his superpower.”_

“How was your day?” You asked Sam.

“Not good. I missed the two of you,” He sighed.

You took his face in both your hands, and slowly slipped down on the floor next to him. “Really Sam, don’t keep feeling guilty. Go, kiss El good night and I’ll heat the dinner for you.”

“Okay,” he said, kissing you chastely and making his way upstairs to your daughter’s room.

You heated the Mac and Cheese that both Sam and El loved so much and then set the table for the two of you. Over the years, it had become a habit to wait for Sam on nights when he was late.

When Sam didn’t turn up even after ten minutes, you walked up to El’s room to check up on what was taking him so long.

The door was already ajar, the light from the lamp besides El’s bed was streaming into the hallway through the gap. You would have stepped in, but the sound of broken sobs stopped you in your track, your heart lurching in your chest as you realized it was little girl who was crying.

You peered inside the room to see Sam sitting cross legged on the bed in front of your daughter who was quietly sobbing into her hands. His coat and tie were strewn at the foot of her bed. You couldn’t see her face, but her cheeks were wet and her long chestnut hair were in a disarray, which could mean only one thing. She had been tossing and turning for a while now, she’d never really slept.

It was true that she had been so excited about the parent’s day, because all the children in her class had to say a little something about their parents. You and El had spent quite a while during the past week preparing for what she was gonna say. She loved that her mom baked cute little cupcakes with baby blue icing, but she was so so proud that her dad was a hero.

Late one afternoon, a couple of days before the big day, El’s class teacher, Mrs. Hudson had called you, praising how exceptionally well she had done in the rehearsal, and that they would love for Mr. Winchester to say a few words about his work. They wanted the children to know more about the FBI. Needless to say, El had been in the seventh heaven since. She couldn’t wait for her dad to come home from work that day, and when he had, she’d run to him, hugging his leg.

Seeing his daughter never failed to bring a smile on Sam’s face, his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. While El had danced around all evening, happy that she would get to brag about her dad, you couldn’t help but notice, the constant tapping of Sam’s feet. He was nervous.

That night he had confessed to you that he never wanted to disappoint El. He wanted to make her proud, and you had reassured him that he would, that he already did. The two of them had spent the subsequent evenings chalking up the game plan. It was a delightful sight.

El had been bouncing all day long today. Sam was supposed to show up at eleven to listen to Ellie talk, but the kids all had their turn, and your daughter kept turning back, looking towards the door, hoping that her dad would turn up.

Sam hadn’t. When it was her turn to speak, she walked up to the stage, took a deep breath, looked on last time at the door and commenced her well practiced speech. She was perfect.

The day passed along, and it was the parent’s turn to speak, however Sam still never showed up, and you could see her becoming quieter and quieter as the day passed, but her dad never came. She’d been quiet on the ride back home and you explained to her why Sam couldn’t be there. That saving people was more important. She had nodded, and gone quieter still. No crying, no tantrums.

You’d tried calling Sam, but he wouldn’t pick up. As the last resort, you had dialed Dean’s number. You knew he could always cheer your girl up, and it seemed to have worked too, she was smiling a little when she had climbed into bed, but seeing her sobbing now broke your heart.

“Baby, please, talk to me,” you heard Sam plead. “At least look at me.” El just shook her head, refusing to look at him. You knew that the whole deal had upset her, but you hadn’t guessed that it had hurt her so much.

“I’m so sorry, Darling,” Sam’s voice was anguished. “I tried to come. I really did. But Daddy’s got work right?”

El gave a dry heave and then suddenly looked at Sam, her hazel eyes meeting his. “I thought you were dead,” she whispered fretfully.

“What?” That was the last thing he had expected her to say. “Why would I be dead?”

“Cecil said that,” she sniffed. “He said you must have got shot or something, that people in FBI died all the time and that’s why you couldn’t come.”

Sam seemed to be lost for words for a second, but then he spread his arms wide open. “C'mere baby,” he said and El clambered into his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around her, and she tucked her head underneath his chin. She was so small, that she was almost invisible in there.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to me, baby. Daddy knows how to look after himself. You know that right?”

It took her a while, but you saw a little movement beneath Sam’s hands. She was nodding. “I was so scared.”

“Hey,” Sam said as lightly as he could manage through a tight throat. “What did mom tell you?”

“What?”

“That your daddy has superpower,” Sam chuckled dryly, but you could hear the breathiness in his voice. “I love you so much. That’s gonna keep me coming back to you.”

“So you won’t leave me?” She peeked from beneath his fingers.

“No, baby. I will never leave you,” he said, then whispered quietly, more to himself. “I promise, I won’t let go.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” he kissed the top of her hair. “C'mon now, let’s get you to bed. I am taking the day off tomorrow so we can go spend the whole day at the park. You, me and your mom. Would you like that?”

“Yes!” She squealed, the tension all leaving her body. “I’d love that very much dad!” 

“C'mon now, get into bed quickly.” She did as she was told.

“I love you, Daddy,” she smiled.

Sam pecked her once on the brow. “I love you too, baby.”

“Sing me a song, like Mommy does,” she giggled.

“Okay, but only if you promise to not laugh.”

“I promise,” she said too quickly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Pinky promise?” Sam asked.

“Yes!” She giggled once more.

“Alright then,” Sam cleared his throat. “This was what your Uncle Dean used to sing to me when I was your age.”

You walked away from the door as the first words of “Hey Jude” filled the room. . His voice was cracking and the rhythm was off beat. By the time you got to the top of the stairs, El had started laughing at how bad Sam sounded. Sam was right, he couldn’t sing to save his life, but you still found yourself dabbing at the corner of your eyes, trying to get rid of all the moisture there as you walked down the stairs to wait for him at the dinner table. It was the most beautiful song you’d ever heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you think of this story :)


End file.
